The Love That Should Not Exist
by xX PmA Xx
Summary: An eternal rivality, vampires and werewolves. Can it be broken?
1. Prologue

"Go!! Run, save yourself!!!"

I know I couldn't do anything, not now…

They say that a near-death experience can bring every single detail of your life come to your mind, they are right. All I'll do is to remember… Yes, think of everything… from bliss to sorrow, all that was and could be…

How did all started? There are lots of answers to that question, but as my last vision of everything comes through my eyes I'll experience the joy one more time.


	2. The Beggining

I'm supposed to be an average high school student called Roxanne Blair, but you shouldn't get ideas before getting to know someone right??

I need to say I got this weird habit that make people call the ones of my kind "vampires", this bad habit is called bloodsucking and as much as I'd like to deny it I love it. It's not that I hate drinking blood, what I hate is how I get it. Killing people is not one of my favorite activities. What I enjoy from my insane habit

it's what comes after drinking that red vital liquid: ecstasy, not caring of anything or anyone, the only moment that washes the blame away, and it feels soooo good…

Well I should stop thinking of that since I'm meant to be paying attention to my math class, but it's the first week of school so why even bother?? And to get me out of my train of thoughts my teacher started talking:

"Well class we got a new student, so be nice and say hi to your new classmate Skye Schaffer"

And after that I stopped paying attention to her and I redirected it to the brunette at her side, he had a weird name and funny also. He seated right in front of me and even when I already knew one of my few friends told me "He's staring at you" so, to play a little bit, I gave him the most beautiful smile I could think about, he became slightly pink and started to copy something from the blackboard.

After some hours of class it was lunch time and I really think he took the smile thing as something important. He came to ask if he could get a seat with us, us referring to my little bunch of friends and I, and we told him he could but as I saw he wasn't the most comfortable person in the cafeteria. Few moments later I started talking with the only one that had the same disgusting habit like me, my friend Gareth. I know him since a long time now, but I'll save that story for another time. I started a conversation with Gareth:

"Have you noticed the way he looks at you?"

"If I noticed how everyone looked at me…"

"That's not what I mean"

"Then what is it?"

"I could say he looks you with some sort of desire"

"Well we are vampires, we are supposed to make people feel that way toward us"

"I know…"

"You almost sound pissed of, what's so important about this?"

"This guy, he just doesn't give me a good feeling"

"You know that if something bad happens I can't take care of it"

"No, you don't understand. He makes me feel uneasy"

"Are you talking of THAT feelings?"

"Yes, of THAT kind of feelings"

"Then we'll just need to be careful"

"Or maybe more than that"

"With the two of us…"

I was cut in the middle by Skye

"erhm… hi, well I just noticed my next class is Science but I dunno where the lab is"

"Well you're lucky I have Science also, so I guess I could tell you where the lab is"

"WE could tell you where the Science lab is"

I could feel the tension from both guys raising little by little

"I don't asked YOU to show me"

"And I'm not really asking"

It was time to do something

"Hey Skye can I borrow Gareth for a minute?"

"Don't even ask me, take him away from me haha"

So I took Gareth with me a couple of seats away

"Are you crazy?!"

"Why?"

"Maybe you don't like him but you can't go and start to have fights with every guy that pisses you of!"

"I don't see any harm on leaving that guy a little hurt"

He gave a sarcastic tone when saying "a little"

"Remember we have to keep a low profile"

"*sight* k"

Right on that moment the bell rang and every one started to stand up and head forward their next class period. Both, Skye and Gareth, followed me where the science lab was and after a while we arrived to our destination. When we arrived our teacher introduced Skye and since I'm always good at Science he told him to seat with me.

"Think that well be friends then"

"Haha, we're just seating together"

"Hmm… Then I guess I'll just ask you to go in a date with me"

"I haven't talked that much with you"

"Guess I'll have to wait some weeks"

"Well, just if you're lucky"

"I always am so don't worry"

As I listen to him I turned around to see Gareth's menacing glare to Skye. Immediately I took a piece of paper and write "why are you so jealous??", I quickly got a response "I already told you I'm not". Liar. I started writing again "Then what is it?? I want the truth", and after that he handed another piece of paper to me "Don't tell me you don't remember, he makes me feel uneasy almost as if he was a great danger for you". I was about to answer when Skye got me out of my train of thoughts.

"Why is that guy always looking at me that way?"

"He just don't like you"

"But why?! I haven't even talked to him that much"

"That's something I don't know"

"Is it that he's your boyfriend or something?"

"No, he's just an old friend"

"Wow that sounded like you where pretty old!"

I didn't say anything, I just wondered how old I was… It's been so much since I stopped counting.

The class ended and, some hours later, so did the school. I stepped with some friends, told them goodbye and started looking for Gareth, I'm almost sure he remembers how old am I. After some minutes of search I found him.

"Hi again"

"Hi"

"Do you remember how old am I??"

"Hmm… Since I'm 5 days older than you this is easy"

"Then??"

"You're 113, just as me"

"I still don't know how you remember such a think"

"I remember these in order not to loose the sense of my own existence"

"Age is just a number you know"

"Maybe, but if you start forgetting about everything you'll just end as a degenerated bloodsucking monster"

"Believe me, that would never happen…"

"I know, just checking"

"Well that isn't the nicest way to do it you know"

"Haha, you know I'm just kidding"

This last thing he say it with a warm smile only a real good friend can give.

"I should get going"

"Why the hurry?"

"I just want to go and think some things"

"Goodbye then Rox"

"I don't like been called like that!"

"Hahaha! That's why I'm saying it, you silly"

"Goodbye G"

"Just remember we'll be having fun in 3 days"

"Yeah…"

Three days? That soon?

After a mild-long walk I arrive to what I can call my home, a nice apartment with 3 room -one mine, the other for anyone that wishes to stay and the last as a small studio- also 2 bathrooms, a living room and a dinning area. I threw my backpack in a random couch near the door, I selected some music and press the "play" button on the computer as I lay on my bed with nothing but lots of thoughts in my mind.

The first thing that came to my mind was the last thing Gareth said to me, that we'll be having "fun" in three days. With that he was referring to the fact that it was our time to really eat, to kill, to have that delicious hot red liquid flowing through my throat. He didn't think of this as a murder but as a necessity, and to be sincere he loved it.

Every time I went hunting with him it was much easier to get "prays". His method wasn't hard to learn: fist he just selected a random night club here or somewhere else, then we went buying a nice and sexy outfit to that night (something that make us look older than we seem), after that we just get inside the club with an ID with another name than ours, finally we wait until someone gives one of us -or both- a proposal of any kind to take them with us, we drive somewhere we can't be seen and, when they dare to touch any of us, we attack. It's and easy way of doing this and it's even fun.

I started to get tired so I took a bath and go to sleep, this three days are going to be long.

Well today's the day, three days have passed. On these three days I've been spending lot of time with Skye, he really wants to have that date so he's telling me everything he can remember about himself. This is what I know about him now: he likes the green color, likes any kind of music but he loves rock and metal, he reads but not that much, the worst thing he can remember of a relationship is being used, he likes videogames, he plays the guitar but hates to sing -he doesn't like his voice-, he doesn't really know why he got that name -and I told him his name comes from the Celtic word for sky-, and he's good at sports -I saw him-.

The hard part of the Q&A time is avoiding some questions he asks me like: "Why I never see you eating anything?", "Do you fear blood?? Or why did you run when Dylan got that super-cut in his arm??", "Do you even have family somewhere??", "Why you almost faint when I brought you that rose??", "What's your problem with gold?? You almost hit that girl when she made you try on a gold bracelet!", "Why you don't like the sun?? it's really nice you know" and lots of questions like that.

I need to say he's cute and nice, he got me a rose but he doesn't know that can be a lethal poison for beings like me. That day Gareth almost faints too, and he almost kills Skye too.

The incident with the girl isn't hard to explain. We were waiting to our math teacher to come in and meanwhile a girl named Courtney was showing everyone how expensive and beautiful her new bracelet was so a random boy I don't remember had the "great" idea of telling her to make me try it on. She came to my side and hugged me, and as soon as she put that bracelet on my wrist my skin started to burn so I took the bracelet and get if off me right away, but I was so angry that I started yelling at her and if it wasn't for my friend Jenny she wouldn't have a face anymore. When I told Gareth what happened he became a little bit angry and started telling me that was such an irresponsible thing and in what kind of danger I was getting my secret into. He was right but I still don't listen to him that much and decided to punish him and I had the perfect idea, ignore him and stay with Skye all day long. That of course pissed him off so I talked to him later and we solved the problem.

Today's Friday, meaning that we could leave school earlier than usual. Gareth and I went shopping for tonight and in a little time we already had everything we needed. We got the ID's prepared, so tonight I wasn't Roxanne Blair but I was Sierra Langley and Gareth wasn't Gareth Ollendorff but instead he was Drake Barstow. Tonight "dinning" place was the Poison Club and it was far from our town so get took off earlier than usual. On our way there we were talking

"Well Sierra, what kind of food are we eating tonight?? 'Cause tonight I feel like having Japanese food and you know what I mean"

"First, I hate the name Sierra. Second, stop talking of people like that"

"Sorry Roxy but you are going to kill that people"

"I know, but it's not my favorite hobby"

"Then go and hunt animals"

"hmm.. I can handle to blame today"

"OK!! That's the attitude!!"

"I think so"

"Then what are you eating tonight?? There are lots of potions, this club is big"

"I don't know I'll see when we arrive there"

"K Rox!!"

The rest of the road Gareth got some trance music playing loudly, he was really excited about this as always.

Finally we arrived to the club.

"Are you ready Roxy?? 'cause it's show time!!"

"Well do I have any option"

"I already told you the only option"

"Ok then, IT'S PARTY TIME!!!"

So I fake lots of excitement and happiness as we entered.


End file.
